New beginings
by GummieBear37
Summary: How exactly did Same, Danny and Tucker all meet? Join Danny from his first day in Casper High, all the way up to getting his ghost powers. Pre-Series. Chapter 1 : My first day


**I know you are all probably really sick of me writing stories that I never finish, but I promise this is the last! … And you should all know by now that it is very hard for me to keep promises. Anyway, I started watching some Saturday morning cartoons a few days ago and Danny Phantom come on. I love him so much when I was a little younger, and I realised that I still do! So I started watching a lot of them, and then I realised that you never exactly find out how Sam, Danny and Tucker all meet, so I thought I'd write one. I hope you all like it!**

* * *

'_Okay, deep breath, Da__nny. Come on, you can do this,'_ I told himself, breathing deeply and running my hands through my hair in nervousness, before stepping through the door. Growing up, I was never exactly what most people would call normal. I was always tripping up an my own feet, although I haven't a clue how I actually do it, I'm always daydreaming about something and I'm unbelievably nervous around new people, especially girls. Pulse, the fact that my parents are the biggest pair of weirdo's in the world really doesn't help my social status, which is at rock bottom already by the way. Seriously, what possessed them to actually take up a career as ghost experts/hunters? So, you can see why I was so nervous about moving to a new town and going to a new school, in the middle of a semester, especially since my parents already made our house look like something out of 'Ghost busters', with dozens of satellites and God knows what else on the roof. Jazz wasn't as worried about it, but then again see always has to look on the bright side of things.

"It will be great!" she said happily, as she finished packing her school backpack with a hundred and one books that she didn't even need.

"Yeah, for you maybe," I muttered under my breath.

"Ah, don't worry Danny!" Dad said, thumping me on my back a lot harder then I thought necessary. "If anyone gives you a hard time just show them who's boss!" Show them who's boss? It still amazes me that my father, a man whose known me my whole life, still can't realise that I wouldn't be able to win a fight with a seven year old kid, never mind a person my same age. I've always been really short and skinny for my age… maybe that's why I'm so clumsy, because I'm of balance?

Jazz rolled her eyes, knowing that I had almost zero muscle mass. "Don't listen to him Danny. Just be yourself, and you'll be fine," she told me earlier that morning. Oh, famous last words. I had been myself for years, and it hasn't helped me very much.

So, there I was, standing uncomfortably in front of a room full of people me age, being introduced by the teacher. I wouldn't have been so anxious if they weren't all staring at me, but with my bad luck, they all where. Great. "Everyone, this is our new student, Daniel Fenton," said Mr. Lancer, my English teacher and vice-principle. "Go and find a spare seat," he told me, as he sat down at his desk. The only one I could see was right at the very back of the class. Once again, great. I had barely made it half way there when my foot snagged on someone's desk leg, making me do a face plant right into the hard, cold tiled floor. And as expected, the whole room filled with laughter, mocking me. I felt my cheeks burn up, as a large blush filled my whole face, much to my own discuss. It was mostly due to embarrassment, but it was also accompanied by anger for my own clumsiness. Mr. Lancer glared at me, so I hurried over to my desk, just wishing that the Earth would swallow be up right then and there. But no, the earth was having far more fun watching me squirm.

"Quieten down, class," he said, sounding very annoyed, making then calm down a little bit, but I still felt a few eyes looking back at me. "Now, I'm going to hand out your English tests."

Wait… what?

"And I expect you _all_ to get high grades," he said, shooting an angry glance at me when he said 'all'.

Down, back to my first reaction… what?! I had been at this school no less then twenty minutes, and not only did he expect me to do a test that I had no warning about, but he expected me to pass without having studied? It was official, I hated my teacher. Still, from the look he had given me, I thought it best not to say anything and just try to get through the test.

**Question 1 – How did the Queen of Hearts explain to Alice what a 'Mock Turtle' was?**

A mock… turtle? What one Earth was that? I tried to remember that old cartoon of Alice and wonderland that I had watched as a kid, but I couldn't remember there being any turtles. Mocking or otherwise. I decided to skip it, hoping the rest would be easier.

**Question 2 – What did the Nave of hearts do to the Queen of Hearts?**

… Again I was drawing blanks.

**Question 3 – **"**You eat more them me", said Tweedledum to Tweedldee.**

"**That is a lie," said Tweedldee to Tweedledum.**

"**You are both wrong," said Alice.**

"**You are right," said the White Rabbit to Alice.**

** How many statements are true?**

Okay, that one defiantly didn't make any sense. The questions got harder as they went, but I was able to rely on my Disney movie memories to answer a few. And by a few, I meant one. The rest I just guessed. I was so thankful when the bell rang, letting me leave that weird test behind. At least until I got my score back. The next lesson I had was biology. That didn't seem so bad. Anything could be better then that stupid test, right?

As soon as I entered the class, I wasn't really sure where to sit. It looked like everyone had a partner; all sat together on those weird tests that where bolted to the floor. I lingered by the door way for a little while, not really sure what to do. Deciding in my head to just try and wait until the teacher got there I would just wait in the corridor, I tuned around, ready to walk out the door, but instead, I crashed into what I could only guess to be a person, before I felt hot liquid stream down my front. I quickly stumbled backwards, wincing in pain because of the dark brown coffee that just got splashed down my front. Looking up, I realised that I had in fact bumped into someone. A woman, who was holding a mug of coffee in one hand, and a box of donuts in the other, which had now half the contents had been dropped on the ground, and down her shirt along with the coffee, leaving a lot of white powder on her cardigan. She didn't look very happy. Laughter once again filled the room, and my cheeks heating up once more, as I mentally screamed at myself.

"I-I am so, so sorry!" I said, scratching the back of my head nervously, not sure what to do.

She continued glaring at me. "You must be the new kid, Daniel Fenton," she said through gritted teeth, obviously trying not to explode with anger, which I defiantly couldn't blame her. "Sit down," she commanded, pointing over at an empty lad table close to the door (how I didn't see it before was beyond me). "You can be lab partners with Manson when she gets over her flu."

I was all too thankful that the desk was close by, as I rushed over to it quickly, (without falling over,) grateful that the laughter had dies down a by then. Great, now I had to walk around school all day with a huge coffee stain down my shirt. It wasn't so bad for the teacher; she had taken of her cardigan, making it look like nothing had happened to her. I sighed heavily, as I tried to concentrate on the task ahead of me, which that lesson was the human organs. It felt like forever until the bell went once more.

Lunch was defiantly one of the worst things that happened to me that day. Sounds kind of hard to believe, right? Well, ever since then, it was all down hill. Okay, it was down hill before, but since then, it was down mountains! I had brought a bag lunch with me, mostly because my Mom had insisted on it, and I was making my way to my locker to get it. Anyway, for whatever reason, whether it was a busted lock or just my bad luck, my locker just wouldn't budge open. I struggled with the metal door for a good few minutes, before it finally opened, with such force and unexpectedness, that I ended up falling on the ground, flat on my back. Grounding in frustration of myself, I pulled myself back to my feet. It was then that I noticed that someone else was sat on the ground. Just to my left was a blond boy, probably a bit older then me looking at the size of him, and defiantly a jock, glaring angrily up at me, rubbing a large, red mark on his forehead. 'Oh, CRUD!'

"Who the heck do you think you are, kid?" the guy snarled angrily at me, as he stood up to his feet. "I need this head to play football tomorrow and I don't need you slamming that door in my face." He then grabbed me by the front of my shirt.

"I'm sorry!" I said quickly, not wanting to get punched in the face. Who would? "I didn't see you, I swear!"

He paused for a few seconds, which didn't help my anxiety. "Your that new kid, right?"

I rapidly nodded my head.

"This is your one - " He pointed a finger at my face, " – 'get out of a beating free' time, just because I'm in a good mood today." I immediately relaxed some, sighing in relief. But then he smirked, and that type of smirk was not a good one. "But, that doesn't mean I can't do this."

After that I found myself locked inside my own locker… for over two hours! I'm not sure if any of you have ever been trapped inside a locker, but let me tell you, it's not comfy. And to make matters worse, Mom had accidentally packed me that stupid thermos that they said would catch ghosts (yeah, right!) that didn't even have any soup in it! I didn't get out of that stupid thing until the janitor came by and let me out, just before the last lesson of the day, history. I didn't really listen to the teacher; I mostly just gazed out the window the whole time she was rambling on about some stupid king of some stupid country. I usually daydream a lot. Sometimes about going to a far of land somewhere, sometimes about being an adult, sometimes just about going back home and playing some video games. I usually I just think about flying.

"Daniel?"

I'm not sure what it was, but the thought of it just amazed me. Gliding through those clouds, souring in the winds, riding on air currents. Maybe that's why I want to be and astronaut. The though of something untouched, undiscovered and unknown was so exiting to me.

"Daniel!?"

Think about it, this world was just so small and tiny compared to everything else out there. Who knows what type of amazing new things could be out there?

"Mr. Fenton!"

I snapped out of my trance like state, and realised that every eye in the class was on me, with the teacher glaring at me.

"Would you care to answer the question for us?" he asked, pushing his glasses further up his nose.

"Erm… France?" I guessed, taking a wild stab in the dark. I could tell that I was wrong by a few sniggers in the class.

"No, I'm afraid that King Henry's third wife was not called France," he said dryly, and then continued his lesson as me cheeks burned up again. The only thing I really learnt that day was this. Almost all my teachers had a dislike to me, I was clumsier when I was nervous, I was blushing a whole lot more and never get on the wrong side of… of that big blond guy who shoved me in a locker and didn't even tell me his name!

I was so relived when school was over! That was officially the worst day for my life, ever! But it wasn't ever yet. I had barely walked out the front door when I stood on _my own shoelace,_ and tumbled down the small set of stairs, bashing into someone and making us both crash to the ground, with me on top of them. I quickly got up, and my heart stopped for a few seconds when I saw who it was. Yep, it was the locker guy and he was not happy. I had barely had time to open my mouth to apologize to him when he had leapt to his feet, with that dangerous glint in him eye. So, I did what and normal, sane human being would have done. I ran as fast as I could to get the heck out of there! Believe it or not, I'm actually pretty fast… at least, I am when I'm being chased by and angry football player whose twice the size of me. Only problem? He caught up to me, what with being an athlete. What did he do? He gave me a black eye. I'm not going to go into detail about how it happened, but it was not pretty. When I got home, I instantly had both my mom and my sister swarm over me.

"Oh, my gosh, sweetie! What happened to you?" Mom demanded, examining my black eye.

"Did some one do this to you?" asked Jazz.

"Who was it! Oh, when I find them, I'm going to test a few of our weapons on them!"

"Come on, Danny, I'll get you some ice!"

"Guys!" I shouted, making them both stop in their tracks. "Look, nothing happened! I just bumped into a lamppost on the way home, that's all." I think my lie worked, because they both became a little more relaxed, although Jazz still insisted on the ice.

"So, did you have a good day at school?" Mom asked, glancing at my dirty shirt.

"It was okay," I told her, wincing at the ice, which I was forced to hold closely to me face. "I kind of spilt some of my drink though."

"Where the people nice?" she pressed on.

"They where… welcoming." That wasn't a complete lie, right?

"Did you make any friends?"

"…No." That was one thing that I knew I couldn't lie to my mom about. "Look, Mom, I've got a lode of home work to do…"

"Oh, yes, of course, go ahead, honey," she said happily. "I have to help your Dad anyway."

"What with?"

"That ghost portal, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, that."

"I'll call you when dinners ready!"

* * *

**Did you like it? Should I write more, and who should meet Danny first? Tell me your views!**


End file.
